zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Mask Salesman
The Happy Mask Salesman is a reappearing character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a travelling collector and seller of strange and rare masks. He is considered one of the most unnerving characters in the Legend of Zelda series, due to his erratic behavior, unpredictable temper, strange powers and his nearly hysterical obsession with getting his mask back in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Partly due to unique and mysterious character, there are many theories as to who the Happy Mask Salesman really is. In Majora's Mask, he gives Link many subtle hints that he may be more than a common collector of masks. One theory is that the Happy Mask Salesman is the creator of the Legend of Zelda series, Shigeru Miyamoto, or an in-game avatar of him. This theory is compounded by his seemingly unlimited knowledge, strange powers and the appearance of a mask of Mario, the title character of the famous Super Mario Bros. series created by Shigeru Miyamoto, on his backpack. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Happy Mask Salesman makes his first appearance in Ocarina of Time, as the proprietor of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Castle Town. The Happy Mask Shop lends out masks for other people to sell, for the potential seller to obtain "true happiness". He is generally in a good mood, but if Link returns without money for a sold mask, his expression changes to a demented, unnerving version of his usual self, and he kicks Link out of his shop in anger. If Link sells all four masks, he receives the Mask of Truth from the Happy Mask Salesman. This allows Link to talk to Gossip Stones. After receiving the Mask of Truth, Link can also lend all the mask he has sold as well as some new mask models. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Happy Mask Salesman's biggest and most infamous appearance is in Majora's Mask. One of the major characters of the game, the Happy Mask Salesman's actions prior to the events of the game are the catalyst for the impending destruction of the entire world of Termina, the focal point of the game's story. Some time before Link arrived in the parallel world of Termina, the Happy Mask Salesman was ambushed by an imp known as the Skull Kid and his two friends, Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid, driven by a demonic force residing within Majora's Mask, a mask of evil portent that the Happy Mask Salesman had worked long and hard to obtain, stole the mask from the unconscious Happy Mask Salesman. The Happy Mask Salesman approaches Link, now stuck in a Deku shape, when he first appears in Termina. He appears to know far more than he lets on, and tells Link about his stolen mask without too much attention to detail. The Happy Mask Salesman requires Link to get his instrument back from the Skull Kid in order for him to transform Link back to his true form. As a favor for returning him to his original shape, the Salesman asks that Link retrieve Majora's Mask for him. Link eventually tracks down the Skull Kid and gets his Ocarina back, but fails to retrieve Majora's Mask. The Happy Mask Salesman keeps his promise and teaches him the "Song of Healing", a song that heals troubled spirits, turning the Deku Spirit that had inhabited Link's body into a mask which Link can use at any given time to change back into Deku Link. However, when the Happy Mask Salesman learns of Link's failure to recapture the stolen mask he becomes extremely distressed, even going as far as to shake Link violently. He reveals that the ancient Mask holds the power to destroy the entire world of Termina, and that getting it back is crucial. Strangely, he also tells Link that the mask must be returned before he travels to another far-off land with his masks. The date of his departure coincides with the eve of the morning the Moon will destroy Termina unless Link stops the Skull Kid. He continues to wait patiently for Link to retrieve the mask. After Link succesfully defeats Majora, the entity inhabiting the mask, thus saving Termina, the Happy Mask Salesman gets back his mask, now seemingly powerless and nothing more than a regular mask. He leaves Link with puzzling words and disappears into nothingness. The Happy Mask Salesman appears to be more than a simple salesman. He seems to know about all about Link and his accomplishments in Hyrule, and can tell what Link went through to obtain a particular mask or the power inherent in the mask, without ever seemingly leaving his post in the cave beneath Clock Town's clock tower. This is not his only strange characteristic - he can also appear from out of nowhere and transport himself to another location or change his stature in an instant. He also manages to make a giant organ appear from out of nowhere to teach Link the "Song of Healing". After Link learns the song, it disappears. He also exhibits a flaring temper - he shakes Link violently when he returns without Majora's Mask, and never tells Link the truth about why he wants Majora's Mask back so much. In fact, his choice of words could indicate that the Skull Kid did not actually steal his mask. While his true motives are never uncovered, he does not appear to be an antagonist however. However, in the non-canonical Majora's Mask manga, he displays a new more sinister side of himself (see below). The strange children wearing the boss masks found on the Moon later in the game may be incarnations of different aspects of the Happy Mask Salesman, or at least be connected to him somehow, as they share the same appearance, and are interested in the collection of masks. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Happy Mask Salesman appears in Oracle of Ages again as the proprietor of a mask shop, this time located northwest of Lynna City, Labrynna in the present age. Here, he "subtly" requests that Link get him some food, as he is hungry. When Link gives him the Tasty Meat to satiate his hunger, he receives a Doggy Mask in return, however, not before asking the annoyed Happy Mask Salesman for something in return. Majora's Mask manga The Happy Mask Salesman that appears in the ''Majora's Mask'' manga displays a sinister side of him not seen in the game. Though during the majority of the manga he appears to be exactly the same character as in the game, towards the final battle with Majora, he is shown saying the following: After the battle, the Happy Mask Salesman appears before Link (still wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask) to take his Majora's Mask back. However, the mask that Link is wearing causes the hero to strike the Happy Mask Salesman down, doubting his allegiance to Link. With this, the mysterious man picks up Majora's Mask and fades away laughing. Theories about the Happy Mask Salesman Sheikah Due to the fact that his eyes are for the most part closed, it is hard to determine the color of his eyes. However, when he opens them during one of his violent outbursts, they are red. Red eyes are a characteristic commonly connected to the Sheikah. However, the red eye colour may stem from the fact that the eyes are bloodshot during his frantic episodes. Additionally, the Happy Mask Salesman gives Link the Mask of Truth as a reward for selling his masks. The Mask of Truth is a well-known artifact of the Sheikah race. It could be that he somehow obtained the mask during his travels, but it could also have been passed down to him by his would-be ancestors, the Sheikah. His origins remain shrouded in mystery to this day. Deity The Happy Mask Salesman's mystical powers and vast amount of knowledge could denote that the Happy Mask Salesman is neither a Hyrulean or a Terminan, but rather, a Deity or the earthly avatar of one, or in the very least a higher being not of Terminan or Hyrulean soil. The Salesman can, as previously noted, make items appear and disappear at will, as well as make himself disappear. These attributes combined with the aforementioned facts makes a case for the Happy Mask Salesman in truth being a God, perhaps one who guides those who are lost. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters